A Man With a Not So Smart Plan
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: Certainly Percy wouldn't be stupid enough to use pick-up lines, right? Right. Right? Oh dear...


**A.N. Hey. I've had this idea in my head a while now, and I think now is the time that I share it wif yas! I think I'm going to give up on Boiling Water, but thank you oh so much everyone who read it! If you want to know how it ends, I guess I could PM you. But do that I **_**am **_**sorry. So this fic is dedicated to ZoeNightshade2214, DaughterofPoseidon32498 and CapN'Cupcake for sticking with me until the very end! I love you guys! **

**Enjoy! Now that I'm done rambling.**

**Oh, and I don't know Annabeth's middle name, so pretend, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I used to be legit. I used to be too legit. To quit. Now I'm not legit. I'm unlegit. Hell, I don't even own Percy Jackson!**

**

* * *

**

**A Man With a Not So Smart Plan**

Percy was this man. What was his plan? Well, it wasn't smart. In fact, it was down right _stupid. _He was listening to the radio and the song _Cute _came on, and he saw the Aphrodite girls swoon and just...had a feeling that Annabeth would too.

Oh, how wrong he had been. Right? Right. Right?

He walked up to Annabeth, slightly nervous. She was cleaning her dagger on a bench, the seat next to her unoccupied. Until now.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Percy," she greeted, not looking up, not caring.

Percy didn't quite know how to start, so he sat there thinking. Muttering to himself sometimes. Blushing when Annabeth would look over and raise an eyebrow.

"Percy, wha – OW!" Annabeth exclaimed, dropping her knife that now had a trickle of blood on it. Percy grinned. Bingo! "What the hell are you smiling at? I just cut myself!" She screamed at him, slightly in shock. It was a pretty big cut.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Wha – _of course it hurt_, you idiot!" She started to rap up her hand, then jumped up to go to the Apollo cabin.

"No, I meant when you fell from Heaven."

Annabeth paused mid step. "What did you just...there is no Heaven, Percy." Was that a blush? Percy was thinking that it was, while Annabeth was scolding herself for blushing. That was the stupidest pick up line _ever_.

So she told him as such. "That was the stupidest pick up line ever, Perseus."

"It worked on the Aphrodite girls."

"I'm not an Aphrodite girl! And are you saying you _practiced _that on them?" She put her hands on her hips, the cut on her hand momentarily forgotten.

"Uh...can I have a picture of you?" Percy asked quickly, retaliating.

Again, she was caught off guard. "A picture?"

"Yeah, so I can show all my friends an angel truly does exist."

"You idiot!" And she stormed off. And he followed.

"I wish I was in the Hermes cabin," Percy said, smirking slightly.

Annabeth, seeing no pick up line in this one, asked, "Why?"

"So that way I could be a perfect thief. That way it'd be easier to steal your heart."

"Stop it!" Don't laugh, Annabeth. Don't laugh. Keep it under control. Think about how bad your hand hurts. Ouch is right.

"Wait, Annabeth!" he screamed, sounding scared. Then why was that cute little infuriating smirk still there?

"What? What? Is it a spider?"

"There's something in your eye!"

"Get it out! Get it out!" She screamed, thinking it was a spider. Campers stopped to see what all the commotion was. Percy leaned in close to her face, then nodded and backed up again. "What? I thought you said something was there."

"Oh, it was just a sparkle."

Gods dammit! She walked faster towards the cabin. Why the fudge is it so far away?!

"Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby, I'm lost out at sea."

"My eyes are gray, Percy."

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but isn't your name...Marie?"

"That's my middle name, Seaweed Brain."

He faltered for a split second, but it was only that: a split second.

"Hey, you dropped something back there," he started again.

"What?" Don't look back, don't look back.

"My jaw!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Finally _finally _Percy fell silent. She sighed in relief. Or so she thought. I mean, any girl would find those pick up lines stupid, right? Right. Right? Yes! Annabeth is never wrong. Right? Right.

Right?

Annabeth still felt the blush on her cheeks, and knew that, just this once, Annabeth could be wrong. Just this once, Percy will have one.

Just this once.

"You know what I just realized?" she asked, noticing that Percy was still standing next to her.

"Hmm?" They stopped in front of the Apollo cabin.

"That you look _exactly _like my next boyfriend." And she walked in.


End file.
